ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Da Xtreme Dynasty
Da Xtreme Dynasty is a professional wrestling tag team and stable that is currently active in the Classic Wrestling Federation where they currently hold the CWF World Tag Team Championship. However, they're more known for competing in Elite Class Championship Wrestling where they were a heel stable and together they captured the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship, the ECCW Television Championship, the ECCW Hardcore Championship and the ECCW World Tag Team Championship during their active status in ECCW. Since their reunion in October of 2009, they've captured the CWF Unified Championship and the WZCW Mayhem Championship, both which were won by James Baker and at one point, he held both titles at the same time. Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2003 - 2006) The formation of Da Xtreme Dynasty At ECCW Pay-Per-View Bloody Glory, both Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks interfered on James Baker's behalf and helped him defeat Phillip Mustang to begin his 3rd reign as the ECCW World Heavyweight Champion. The next night on WarZone, Baker then explained how he wanted to help lead a group of men who are willing to do whatever it takes to win and he said that he chose J.T. Banks and Kevin Styles to be his dynasty and from there Da Xtreme Dynasty was officially born. At Night of Champions 2003, both Styles & Banks defeated Kevin and Efran Ortiz to begin the longest ECCW World Tag Team Champions reign in history. Also at the Pay-Per-View, James Baker successfully defended his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship as he defeated Alex Brand to retain the title. Months later Baker & Da Xtreme Dynasty then resumes their rivalry with Phillip Mustang with Mustang and Baker both gaining the upper hand over each other. Meanwhile, both Styles and Banks were constantly fending off every tag team that was thrown in front of them as they defeated a lot of different tag teams to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship. At Night of Champions 2004, Styles & Banks defeated Kilo Perez and Jamaican Sensation to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship, while Baker defeated Phillip Mustang to win the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship & also ending the Baker vs Mustang feud once and for all. Other feuds and the beginning of the end of Da Xtreme Dynasty After the Baker vs Mustang feud came to an end, Da Xtreme Dynasty then set their focus on trying to gain the other championships in ECCW. Baker then defeated both Juan Martinez and Mario Johnson to gain both the ECCW Television Championship and the ECCW Hardcore Championship. The following week on WarZone, Baker then held a ceremony in the ring and he gave Kevin Styles the ECCW Hardcore Championship and J.T. Banks the ECCW Television Championship as an act of kindness. On the January 17th, 2005 edition of WarZone, Da Xtreme Dynasty were involved in a screwjob like match as they paid a referee to help James Baker defeat Sean Jamison to begin his 7th reign as the ECCW World Heavyweight Champion. However those efforts were short lived as Baker lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship back to Jamison at Redemption. The next night on WarZone, Baker called both Banks & Styles to the ring. Baker stated that he wanted to start off fresh and help Da Xtreme Dynasty to get back to the top. Baker then attacked Banks and Styles and laid them out to officially end Da Xtreme Dynasty. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) The Reunion of Da Xtreme Dynasty, Part One of the Feud with The Richards Legion, Championship Ambitions and the Formation of The Doubtful Alliance With James Baker now being a face and with him feuding with The Horsemen, Baker then received a phone call from Kevin Styles saying that both he and J.T. Banks have signed a contract with the CWF to become a tag team & to also reunite Da Xtreme Dynasty for the first time in 4 years. Baker has stated that his wife Danielle Lopez will be the manager/valet of both Styles and Banks while he will occasionally come to ringside to support them. Da Xtreme Dynasty will be a face stable once they debut for the CWF. On the October 24th edition of Showdown, both Styles & Banks made their CWF debut as they faced off against High Concept (Darryl Devine and Jacob Jett) and The Double Dragons (Jeffrey Bogard and Johnny Lee) in a triple threat tornado tag team match up for an opportunity at the CWF World Tag Team Championshipp at Night of Champions III: Halloween Extreme, Styles and Banks unfortunately lost the match up as Darryl Devine eliminated Banks via the Devine Intervention onto the steel chair. Recently Enrique Lopez, Malik Jones and Phillip Mustang have recently been added as members of Da Xtreme Dynasty. With the addition of Mustang to the stable. The ongoing beef between Mustang had with Styles and Banks came to an end. In various promos of their own and some of James Baker's promos, Da Xtreme Dynasty has taken jabs at The Richards Legion calling them "the Inbreded Legion", "the Cock Sucking Legion", jackasses and "the Inbreded Cock Sucking Legion" among other distasteful names. Both Styles and Banks have stated that they'll be glad to take on The Richards Legion and they'll do it anytime and anywhere. After Terry Richards officially turned face again, it seems that the feud between Da Xtreme Dynasty and The Richards Legion was put on hold. On a recent promo, Baker had given out hints that there will be a new member to Da Xtreme Dynasty stable. At this time it has not been confirmed on who the new member of Da Xtreme Dynasty is, but Baker told everyone to stay tuned and find out what's gonna go down. On the November 21st edition of Showdown, both Styles and Banks faced the tag team Molten Lava to determine the number one contender for the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Battle to Survive and defeated them with The MidEast Driveby. At Battle to Survive, both Styles and Banks faced Degradation for the CWF World Tag Team Championship, but unfortunately came up short of the victory. Part 2 of the Feud with The Richards Legion On the January 2nd edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks faced off against The Richards Legion and The O'Reilly Brothers for a shot at the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Last Man Standing against Degradation, but lost when Ray O'Reilly pinned Styles. After the match, Styles and Banks then got into a brawl with the Richards Legion. James Baker made the save for Styles and Banks until Terry Richards came onto the screen and revealed that he was the one who kidnapped Enrique Lopez. As a result of the events, the original members of Da Xtreme Dynasty teamed up for the first time in 5 years as they'll take on all 3 members of The Richards Legion in a 6 man tag team match at Last Man Standing, but the team lost the match when Terry pinned Banks following the Shock Turn II. On the January 16th edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks went up against The Richards Legion in a tag team match and lost when Terry Richards interfered and clipped Banks' ankle to cause Chris Richards to pin him. On January 25th, James Baker revealed that his WZCW rival Mr. Baller has become the newest member of Da Xtreme Dynasty, but that didn't last long at all when Baller failed a physical to be a part of the CWF. On the second edition of the Late Night with Bobby Crane Show, Baker and Da Xtreme Dynasty made an appearance where it was revealed that Baker kidnapped Terry Richards' sister Hikari with Baker also throwing out some demands while Styles and Banks had tension with Bobby Crane. On the February 6th edition of Showdown, Da Xtreme Dynasty got off to a great start as they attacked Trent Walker from behind and put him in a trunk of the 64 Impala, Styles and Banks then took on Rob Osbourne and his new bodyguard Retribution, but were defeated when Retribution pinned Styles following the Final Judgement. Styles and Banks however costed The Richards Legion the CWF Tag Team Championship later on in the night while James Baker threw Trent Walker off of the Red River Bridge. Becoming CWF World Tag Team Champions, Feud with The O'Reilly Brothers, Feud with Team Baller and a Change in Personality On the February 20th edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks faced The O'Reilly Brothers for the CWF World Tag Team Championships and won the match when Banks pinned Ray O'Reilly after he and Styles hit Ray with the Lights Out to win their third tag team championship as a team. During this time, the Dynasty (more specifically J.T. Banks) started to have a change in their characters as they went from being dependent on James Baker to doing things for themselves. On the February 27th edition of Showdown, every member of the Dynasty were involved in a segment with The O'Reilly Brothers and The Legion of Shadows. The Segment ended with Danielle Lopez getting injured at the hands of their nemesis, Terry Richards. Later on in the show, Styles and Banks got some form of payback for Danielle by costing The Legion their match against The O'Reilly's. On the March 6th edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks then helped James Baker gain more revenge towards the Legion of Shadows by hitting Chris Richards with a Double Chop Block to the knees while they hit both Alex Richards and Israel Steele with Lights Out and The Dream Destroyer, respectively. At Night of Champions V: Liftoff, Styles and Banks defended their titles against The O'Reilly Brothers in a rematch, but the match ended in a no contest as the O'Reilly's attacked Styles and Banks before the bell rang. The match then started again later on in the night, but again, the two teams got into a brawl and as a result, Styles and Banks are still the champions. On the March 27th edition of Showdown, the original members of Da Xtreme Dynasty will go up against the Legion of Shadows in a six man tag team match. At Super Card VI, Styles and Banks are scheduled to defend their titles against The O'Reilly Brothers, but it's also stated that they'll face Team Baller for the titles somewhere down the line. Championships and Accomplishments *ECCW World Heavyweight Championship (James Baker) *ECCW Television Championship (James Baker, J.T. Banks) *ECCW Hardcore Championship (James Baker, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks) *ECCW World Tag Team Championship (Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks) *CWF Unified Championship (James Baker) *WZCW Mayhem Championship (James Baker) *CWF World Tag Team Championship (Styles and Banks) (current) Match History CWF Match History Movesets James Baker Finishing Moves *'Da Xtreme Knockout' (Snap DDT) (sometimes onto a weapon) *'All Eyez On Me' (Shooting Star Press) (sometimes to a standing opponent) *'Tha Notorious Clutch' (Rear Naked Choke Hold) (sometimes with either the Spiked Out Baseball Bat or a Steel Chain around the opponent's throat area) Signature Moves *The Compton Street Cutter (Brainbuster turned into the RKO) (used to be a finishing move, now a signature move) *Springboard Seating Senton *Running Knee Strike to a sitting opponent (usually occurs after he hits opponent with the Springboard Seating Senton) *Shining Wizard *South Central (Camel Clutch) *Brainbuster (sometimes onto a weapon) Normal Moves *Spike DDT from the top rope *Spike DDT from the middle rope *Spike DDT from the bottom rope *Diving Hurricanrana *Da Xtreme Submission (Guillotine Choke hold) *Fujiwara Armbar *Diving Crossbody *Clothesline/Bulldog combination (Matt Hardy's version) *Shining Wizard/Bulldog combination (CM Punk's version) *Side Headlock *Full Nelson Hold *Diving Elbow Drop *Corkscrew Diving Leg Drop *Corkscrew Moonsault *Corkscrew Shooting Star Leg Drop *Spear *Sharpshooter *Guilotine Headlock *Chicken Wing Arm Bar *Snapmare *Powerslam *Ankle Lock *Suicide Dive *Crucifix Headscissors *Hurricanrana *Diving Moonsault (sometimes to a standing opponent) *Frog Splash *Van Terminator (only when there's a chair involved) *Springboard Flying Forearm *Dragon Sleeper *Crossface *Van Daminator (only when there's a chair involved) *Low Blow (multiple versions) *Eye Rake *Eye Poke *Darkness Choke *Roundhouse Kick *Martial Arts Kicks *Spinning Backfist Kevin Styles Kevin's Finishing Moves: *'The Midwest Kick (Dragonwhip)' *'Cleveland Hangtime (450 Splash)' Kevin's Signature Moves: *Stylish Execution (Double Knee Facebreaker) *The Styles Buster (Full Nelson Facebuster) *Styles Attack (Springboard Diving Headbutt) *Styles-a-Rana (Hurricanrana Pin) *The Paramour DDT (Springboard Moonsault onto a standing opponent floated over into an Inverted DDT) Kevin's Normal Moves: *Top Rope Headscissors Takedown *Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown *Springboard Facebuster *Tiger Feint Kick *Double Underhook DDT *Springboard Dropkick *Slingshot Hurricanrana *Standing shiranui (backflip three-quarter facelock reverse DDT) *Double Underhook Backbreaker *Double Underhook Powerbomb *Split-Legged Moonsault *Frog Splash *Snap Suplex *Russian Leg Sweep (sometimes from the top rope) *Hurricanrana J.T. Banks J.T's Finishing Moves: *'New York State of Mind (Brainbuster DDT)' *'The Guerrilla Clutch (Tazmission)' J.T's Signature Moves: *The Pimp Breaker (Torture Rack Backbreaker) (used as a finisher in ECCW, now used as a signature move in CWF) *Chokeslam *Jackhammer J.T's Normal Moves: *Big Boot *Running Front Powerslam *Powerbomb *Running Clothesline *Spear *Spinebuster *Belly to Belly Suplex *Shoulder Breaker *Underhook Suplex *Superkick *Snap Swinging Neckbreaker *Two Handed Chokeslam *Fireman's Carry Slam *Swinging Side Powerslam Danielle Lopez *'Latinasault '(Diving Moonsault) *'Latina Cutter '(RKO) *'Da Xtreme Knockout '(Snap DDT) (adopted from her husband) *'Mustang Express '(Brainbuster DDT) (adopted from her brother) *All Eyez On Me (Shooting Star Press) (adopted from her husband) *Roundhouse Kick *3 Amigos (Triple Verticle Suplex) (tribute to Eddie Guerrero) *Flying Chuck Kick (adopted from John Morrison) *Neckbreaker *Springboard Seating Senton *Crossface Chicken Wing *Mustang-Plex (Perfect-Plex) (adopted from her brother) *Reverse DDT *Russian Leg Sweep *Springboard Hurricanrana *Hurricanrana *Crucifix Headscissors *Primal Scream (Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog into a split-legged pin) (adopted from Melina) *Dancing Leg Drop (adopted from John Morrison) *Extreme Makeover (adopted from Melina) *Martial Arts Kick *Snap Suplex *Bulldog *Sharpshooter *Springboard Flying Forearm Phillip Mustang *'Mustang Express '(Brainbuster DDT) *'Mustang-Plex '(Perfect Plex) (tribute to Mr. Perfect) *2 Handed Chokeslam *Crucifix Powerbomb *Big Boot *Military Press Slam *Big Man Dive *Torture Rack *Shoulder Breaker *Powerbomb *Bear Hug *Running Powerslam *Spinebuster *Sidewalk Slam Enrique Lopez *'The Mexican Driver '(Da Gringo Killa) *'The West Coast Splash '(Frog Splash) *Suicide Dive (through either the top rope or the middle rope) *Running STO *Hurricanrana *Super Hurricanrana (from the top rope) *Roundhouse Kick *Jawbreaker *Pele Kick *Dropkick *Snap Suplex *Russian Leg Sweep *STF (William Regal's version) *Shining Wizard *Springboard Moonsault *Springboard 450 Splash *Springboard Diving Headbutt *Low Blow (multiple versions) *Split-Legged Moonsault *Whisper in the Wind Double Team Moves *'The MidEast Driveby '(New York State of Mind by J.T. Banks, followed up by the Cleveland Hangtime by Kevin Styles) *'The Husband & Wife Connection '(Da Xtreme Knockout by James Baker, followed up by the Latinasault by Danielle Lopez) *'Driveby 101 '(Electric Chair/Seating Senton Combo) (Baker and Mustang) *'How High '(Powerbomb/Springboard Flying Forearm combo) (Baker and Mustang) *'The Air Express '(Mustang Express/All Eyez on Me combo) (Baker and Mustang) *'Lights Out '(Stylish Execution by Kevin Styles, followed up by New York State of Mind by J.T. Banks) *'The Dream Destroyer '(Midwest Kick by Kevin Styles, followed up by The Pimp Breaker by J.T. Banks) *Bearhug/Shining Wizard Combination (Styles and Banks) Managers *'James Baker '(occasionally) *'Danielle Lopez '(Full Time Manager) *'Malik Jones' (behind the scenes manager) (also the agent for both Baker and Lopez) *Ashley Rose *Terrell Ryder *Desiree Miles List of incarnations 'ECCW' CWF Other Info Entrance Music *Guerrilla Radio by Rage Against the Machine (ECCW and CWF) (2003 - 2005, 2009 - 2010) *'Sorry N' Shit by Tech N9ne '(used when Styles & Banks enter the ring without James Baker and by themselves.) (CWF) (2010 - presnet) *'Hail Mary by 2Pac' (Used when they enter the ring with James Baker) (ECCW and CWF) (2003 - 2005, 2009 - present) Entrance Description Tag Team Entrance (being accompanied by Danielle Lopez): “Sorry N' Shit” by Tech N9ne plays as Danielle Lopez emerges from behind the curtain and then stands on the ramp clapping her hands while J.T. Banks and Kevin Styles then emerge from the curtain with a rather confident expression on their faces with the crowd giving the team a huge positive reception. Ring Announcer: Making their way to the ring at this time, being accompanied by their manager Danielle Lopez, at a combined weight of 472 pounds, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks, they are Da Xtreme Dynasty! J.T and Kevin then each have an arm looped through an arm of Danielle as she leads the two down the ramp. Kevin and J.T then hop onto the ring apron and hold the ropes for Danielle before entering the ring. Kevin and J.T then stand in the ring while Danielle does a couple of cheerleader poses in the middle of the ring. After Danielle gets out of the ring, Kevin and J.T then go on top of opposite turnbuckles to play up to the crowd before getting back to one side of the ring and wait for their opponents. Stable Entrance (with James Baker and being accompanied by Danielle Lopez and Malik Jones): “Hail Mary” by 2Pac plays throughout the arena, strobe lights blinking a vary of colors as the crowd in attendance stand to their feet. Smoke starts hitting the ramp, fulfilling throughout the bottom level attendance. Cameras hit the entrance ramp, as out from behind of the mega tron, headlights on high beams coming into view through all of the smog cruises a Black 64 Impala, switches slamming to the ground. The car is stacked, only four seats full. J.T. Banks chilling in the backseat. Kevin Styles in the passenger seat with a 40 ounce bottle of Malt Liquor in his hand, Danielle Lopez in the middle seat drinking a bottle of Pepsi and her husband "Da Xtreme Gangsta" James Baker driving the car. Everyone in the car is all decked out in their usual attires, but they have Raiders Jerseys, Da Xtreme Dynasty t-shirts, Da Xtreme Dynasty hoodie' and James Baker t-shirts over their wrestling gear… Ring Announcer: Making their way to the ring at this time, being accompanied by their manager Danielle Lopez, at a combined weight of 704 pounds, "Da Xtreme Gangsta" James Baker, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks, they are Da Xtreme Dynasty! The crowd gives off a standing ovation while the lowrider makes its way down the ramp, J.T playing up to the audience as the audience giving off more positive feedback to Da Xtreme Dynasty, as he messages over to James with a ‘up and down’ motion with his hand, as the car’s switches get hit once again, causing the car to bounce- everyone in the car bouncing their hands up and down as the nose of the car makes a stop right in front of the ring. The car then moves side to side, before halting in positon. James opens his door, getting out of the car reaching into the upholstery to pick out a 40 ounce bottle wrapped in a blue bandana, Danielle and J.T get out of the car, with J.T and grasping a 40 ounce of Malt Liquor in their hands followed by Kevin, whom instead is pitching himself a bottle of Grey Goose. J.T. Banks gets into the ring first, aiding in Danielle before entering through the ropes. The rest of the crew follows behind him and then stands in the middle of the ring with the crowd cheering for them. They all then remove their jersey's and t-shirts and then they throw up some poses for the crowd. Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers